J Andres
|area = 1,545 sq mi |total_population = 16,730,422 |military_personnel = 325,000 |otherpop_type1 = |otherpop_count1 = |otherpop_type2 = |otherpop_count2 = |otherpop_type3 = |otherpop_count3 = |ethnicity = Spanish |allies = |currency = J Andres Anchor (Å) or (JAA) |literacy = 100% |cctld = |time_zone = UTC -5/-4 |footnotes = }} The Maritime Republic of J Andres is a nation on the east coast of North America. Geography The Nation of J Andres grew out of what was once the . J Andres grew to span much of the eastern seaboard of North America and controlled this vast region for about 30 years, before collapsing and returning to the borders defined by the former State of Rhode Island. Located in eastern North America, J Andres has easy access to the Atlantic Ocean and Narragansett Bay. The temperature is mostly temperate although blizzards are common in the winter. Subdivisions J Andres is split into provinces: 2 Principalities, 2 Dukedoms, 4 Counties, and 1 Territory. Notable cities in J Andres include: Endor Cuidad, Boston, Providence, Rossingol, Newport, and . History Main Articles: History of J Andres & Wars of J Andres Pre-Andrean North America Prior to the founding of J Andres, a good portion of North America was ruled by a nation known as the . The United States spanned from coast to coast and was a capitalistic democracy. In 1973, all of the great nations of the world slowly degraded into anarchy. The world was soon populated by thousands of micronations, each controlling very small regions of land. On of these micronations, was the former state of . The state was lead by the governor at the time . The nation adopted the new name of "The Maritime Colony of Rhode Island." Carcieri's Maritime Colony endured a tumultuous nine years of existence, before it too, collapsed under the stress of the modern world. Some citizens who lived in close proximity to Porto GeorgiavillePresident General Mercton Seeks Trading Partners. (1981, October 18) The Anchor Times declared their sovereignty and formed the new nation of J Andres. The nation was without a formal leader until after the Initiation War. The Early Wars J Andres was founded on September 23, 1981. The nation struggled to find an identity during its early days. Josef Mercton, a leader of the Rhode Island Colony Militia, stepped up to lead the small army to defend the nation. To help with the identity crisis, Mercton decided that a war would be a sure-fire way to motivate the nation. On September 28, 1981, he marched the army to a nearby nation of Opustopia in the Initiation War. The small J Andres army stormed the nation and took control after only a quick engagement at Old Quarry Hill. The Opustopian Government was thrown into anarchy and J Andres acquired the territory. The soldiers, and Josef Mercton returned home as heroes. Following General Mercton's return to Porto Georgiaville, he was nominated to the office of President. He had the overwhelming support of the nation, and became a household name very quickly. The rise of Josef Mercton would go on to shape J Andres for generations. In December 1981, Josef Mercton decided once more to lead the nation into battle. The Australian Campaign would not be nearly as successful as the Initiation War. General Mercton commanded the troops to attack the Australian nation of Alirouvert, and the first wave was disaterous for the J Andres Army. Mercton ordered another strategic strike that was also unsuccessful. He blamed the failure on "Home Field Advantage." The troops retreated for the night to regroup and were awoken by a peace offering from the other side offering white peace. President Mercton wanted to keep his approval ratings, and learned that he must choose his battles carefully. Peace was accepted and J Andres returned home again. The Commune and Prosperity was the home of the J Andres Commune from the time of its construction in 1982 until the completion of the Adrik Annan Governmental Center in 2016]]In 1982, the government switched from the authoritative leadership of Josef Mercton to a democratic republic. The nation would be lead by the Commune. The Commune would consist of democratically elected Senators. The citizens would also elect a President. The Commune would have all legislative duties, while the President would be charged with all executive duties. Endor Cuidad, the nearest city to Porto Georgiaville, was selected as the nation's capital. The October Massacre showing off his famous "Victory" pose, after the successful Orlando Offensives.]]On October 27, 1982, The North Atlantic Defense Coalition was contacted by an allied alliance, Nordreich about a rogue alliance called the Sons of Liberty. J Andres agreed with many other NADC member nations and voted for war in the Atlantic Assembly. Just as President Josef Mercton had prepared the troops for battle, word of a Mutual Defense Pact between the Sons of Liberty and the International Communist Party immediately put the war plans on hold. The J Andres military was air dropped to the nation of Ni66urville under the command of a young Colonel Ben Richards. Colonel Richards lead the now famous "Orlando Offensives," and the military was extremely successful in looting military technology from the communist nation. The Sons of Liberty announced their surrender shortly after the Offensives, and Ben Richards returned to J Andres a war hero. Colonel Richards was later selected by the NADC to serve as the Commander of the 6th Multi-National Division. The October Massacre served to launch Ben Richards into power as he would later become President and a very influential political figure. 1986 Red Revolt was in office for less than two years after his election.]]On February 10, 1986, Communist Party leaders and members lead a revolt in Endor Cuidad. A wave of communist thought penetrated the city and seemingly out of nowhere, the Communists demanded attention. The formed a Red Army and stormed the buildings in the capital. They eventually stormed the Presidential Palace and forced President General Mercton to pass the necessary laws that would make J Andres a communist state. On December 20, the Nationalist Party and the Anchor Party formed a coalition to try to withhold power from the Communists. They decided to install Josef Mercton as a Monarch, and give the monarchy powers in the Commune. This would preserve some of the influence of the two parties. Mercton was crowned King on Christmas Day, 1986. During the elections in 1987, the Communist Party elected Jack Bosco as President. Bosco quickly rallied the troops to defend Endor Cuidad from the Nationalist-Anchor Coalition Army, who were prepared to fight back to retake the nation. However, over the course of the year, J Andres began to grow economically, and the Communist Party fell out of favor. During the middle of 1988 Jack Bosco lost the Presidency in a vote of no confidence. The Macacan Conflict In late 1993, President Richards began expressing an interest in establishing an Australian colony called Porto Pacis.Another Australian Folly. (1993, November 2) The Anchor Times Richards eventually got the support required and General Roger Ahmadinejad was dispatched to lead the military to Australia to take the territory. Once construction began in Porto Pacis, reconnaissance reports began to paint the picture that the land wasn't uninhabited as originally thought. Troops of the Macacan Republic were forming at the border to invade Porto Pacis. President Richards insisted that Porto Pacis would be vital to the J Andres economic trade routes and insisted that war be declared, and it was, on April 23, 1994. Fighting on the ground lasted only a few days, but the Macacans continued to fight guerrilla warfare with some success. It wasn't until J Andres used two of its nuclear weapons that Macaca surrendered and the war was over. Macaca was placed under a Governorship until 2004, when the land was eventually ceded to the Promised Land as a result of the Porto Pacis Conference. The Collapse of J Andres Adrik Annan is one of the most beloved leaders in J Andres history, and was cursed with serving as President during J Andres' darkest days. In 2004, a Global War did considerable damage to J Andres, including a nuclear strike on Atlantic City that decimated the J Andres Navy and killed countless civilians. Many attribute the collapse of the first Maritime Republic of J Andres to the numerous land cessions that were authorized by President Annan. In the 1990s, J Andres controlled much of eastern North America and had the large holding of Porto Pacis in Australia. In 2007, Adrik Annan ceded the extremely large Mond district in the north,President Annan Prepares for Second Cession. (2010, April 23) The Anchor Times as well as the colony of Porto Pacis. Although these cessions were large, J Andres still had a sizable territory. However, in 2010, Annan ceded nearly everything that was left, leaving only the original area of the Maritime Colony of Rhode Island. J Andres was simply too small to survive. Countless years of infrastructure development in the outside areas were lost as J Andres reached its smallest size since 1981. The former territory was claimed by the Republic of New England. J Andres became a minor player in world affairs, and sometime in 2011 the Republic of New England seized control of J Andres. The J Andres government continued to operate as a shadow of its former self, prominent only during parades. The former governor of the state during the Maritime Colony period, Donald Carcieri was reinstated as the New England Governor of the region. Carcieri had a long political career, originally elected in 1978 to the Rhode Island Governorship during the United States. Carcieri then served as the top political head in the region under three different nations. Carcieri also served as the Governor of Macaca during J Andres occupation of the territory. Reformations J Andres had stood for nearly 30 years by the time it had fallen the first time in 2011. Over the next several years J Andres would resurge and disappear into obscurity numerous times, typically under a different member of the Mercton family. In 2016, The Republic of New England granted autonomy to J Andres, and President Richard Mercton reformed the nation as the Second Maritime Republic of J Andres.Richard Mercton's Declaration of Existence. (2016, October 28) Transcript This reincarnation lasted about 9 years before dissolving into New England yet again. Eventually the New England government dissolved and united under the J Andres banner, forming the Third Maritime Republic of J Andres.President Richard Mercton. (2025) Transcript This government ruled from 2025 to 2032 before it failed just as the other republics had failed before: for growing too large. In 2032, Stephanie Mercton ascended to the throne of J Andres, and declared independence for the fourth time.Queen Stephanie Crowned! Declares Independence. (2032, January 1) The Anchor Times Queen Stephanie headed the transitional government until Roger Ahmadinejad was elected. The Queen promised not to grow the J Andres borders and the new nation was known as the Fourth Maritime Republic. However, Queen Stephanie was no more successful in building a stable nation then her brother was before her. Providence was attacked by a nuclear warhead in 2033 and the small government did not have the proper resources to weather the attack politically. The government fell into anarchy in 2035 yet again. In 2052, Prince Larry gathered the other royals together to discuss the reformation of the nation.Prince Larry's Declaration of Existence. (2052, July 6) Transcript Although the royals couldn't agree on the details of what the government of the Fifth Maritime Republic should look like, they agreed that Larry should serve as the Transitional Head of Government until the elections could take place at the end of the year. J Andres claimed the former states of Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Connecticut as it's domain, marking its largest size in about a quarter of a century. Prince Larry was assassinated shortly after declaring J Andres' existence, and Princess Katherine replaced him as the Transitional Head of the Government. Richard's Rebellion In 2057, members of the House of Mercton conspired to establish an imperial government and steal the throne from the House of Mercton-Kaled. Stephanie was the reigning Queen, and her brother, Richard, Earl of Providence had felt slighted ever since the Equal Primogeniture Act of 2009. Richard and two of his children, Benjamin and Samantha declared the act invalid, declared "royal law" and recognized Richard's claim to the throne. Jacob Cross led the imperial forces to invade Endor Cuidad on January 9, 2057. The capital fell easily and the government withdrew to Boston. After the invasion, The American Commonwealth declared an no-fly zone over J Andres airspaceStatement from the American Commonwealth. (2057, January 9) Statement. The no-fly took away the significant advantage that the imperials had with the attack helicopters. ascended to the throne of J Andres on November 2, 2057. Her coronation marks the official end of the Richard's Rebellion.]]On January 11, 2057, Imperial forces captured Newport. Princess Katherine and her children had already fled to the safety of Boston, but Queen Stephanie remained in Castle Real. Samantha murdered the Queen, and then murdered her brother Benjamin to place herself first in line to the new Imperial throne. In Boston, Nicholas Egorov and Evan McDowell worked tirelessly to work out the differences between their ideologies. Once they found a common ground and came to an agreement, the People's Maritime Republic joined in arms against the Empire, attacking the factories of Annan Enterprises forcing Lady Maria Kensington to withdraw her forces to defend their assets in Rossingol, severely weakening the strength of the New Empire. The forces of the Grand Duchy of Boston slowly reclaimed territory captured by the Imperials, and attacked Newport on July 3, 2057. Lieutenant Thomas Malvern was leading a search group through the castle and captured Emperor Richard. On October 17, 2057, the government amended the constitution to limit the power of the monarchyConstitutional Limits on Monarchy Imposed. (2057, October 17) The Anchor Times and the government resumed its official duties. The coronationQueen Crowned at Coronation Ceremony. (2057, November 1) The Anchor Times of Katherine took place on November 1, 2057, marking the official end to the Richard's Rebellion. The Vinsalian Conflict of Vinsalia]]In 2064, the Kingdom of Vinsalia reformed. Prior to the Richard's Rebellion, Vinsalia had tense relations, which continued after the reformation. On January 3, 2065, Vinsalia attacked Endor Cuidad during the inauguration of President Emily Gibbons and the city of Danbury. The battle would rage in Danbury for approximately a month before a ceasefire was announced and a peace conference planned in Washington, the capitol of the North American Commonwealth. The conference was a ploy by the Vinsalians to stall the war until they had a technological supremacy in the form of their air force. Minister of War and Defense Louis Kissinger suggested that intelligence agents could enter the Vinsalian embassy to confirm the suspicions. The plot was foiled and the agents were captured and sentenced to death in Vinsalia. J Andres launched a counteroffensive against . Although the assault on Albany was initially successful, the tide of the war turned against J Andres. New Quebec entered the war in November 2066 on the side of J Andres. Quebec captured the city of and then moved south. Vinsalia moved in towards Boston, in what would become the deadliest battle in the war. Vinsalian commander Lionel Sarkozy skillfully lead his army into the city after numerous unsuccessful crossings of the , and laid waste to large swatches of the city before running too thin and being forced to surrender on January 23, 2067. J Andres and New Quebec moved towards to end the war and force a Vinsalian surrender. The size of the allied army overwhelmed the Vinsalian defenses and a ceasefire was called to permit for a conference to discuss the terms of surrender. The treaty to end the war was called the Montreal Accords, and took place in , New Quebec. Vinsalia agreed to pay war reparations to J Andres and to surrender certain cruise missiles and aircraft for a period of ten years. Vinsalia also ceded the territory of and to New Quebec. The Grand Mexican War In the years that followed the Vinsalian Conflict, the nations of North Mexico, North American Commonwealth, and California became increasingly hostile and imperialistic towards the other nations of North America. They pressured the collapse of the Navajo Union and supported the revolution leader Ernesto Espada, who established the SSR. A similar collapse with the Caribou Federation created the NSR. In 2080, the NAC annexed Las Islas Bellas, forcing great strains on the remaining Atlantic North American nations. Tikal declared war against Mexico, initiating what would become the Grand Mexican WarDeclaration from the Principality of Tikal. (2081, January 16) Statement. J Andres, Vinsalia, New Quebec, Rome, and Britian joined the side of Tikal. On May 20, 2085, the war ended abruptly after and outbreak of nuclear activity. It is generally believed a Tikali submarine launched the first attack, targeting various cities in Mexico. Within two minutes of launch, Mexico fired salvos at J Andres, New Quebec, and Vinsalia. The allied forces aimed at the Commonwealth, California, the NSR and SSR. The entire nuclear portion of the war lasted approximately two hours, but each nation decayed into immediate anarchy. The nuclear attacks were not limited to North America, as the other continents were provoked to some extent and joined in on the mutually assured destruction. In J Andres, the Grand Mexican War resulted in the destruction of all major cities and the death of an uncountable number of civilians. Charlotte Laurent, the President, was killed and Queen Katherine declared royal law to hold the nation together. Once it was safe to go outside, the government began a food distribution program to quell the looting and anarchy and J Andres managed to hold itself together well compared to other known nations. Vinsalia was typically rocked by riots and eventually ran into a succession crisis when King Martin died, resulting in putting Phillippe, King of J Andres in line for the throne. The two crowns eventually came into a personal union under Phillippe, who united the nations as one in 2091. Phillippe used royal proclamations to hold the nation together, nationalizing strategic corporations to ensure the survival of much of the population. This made him popular with the civilians and when he restored the democratic process, his family members in the Labor party made great gains, securing the presidency and the premiership for what would exceed two decades. The Bourbon Age Although the Grand Mexican War ended in disaster for nations throughout the world, J Andres would enter a new renaissance age brought forth by its new King, Phillippe. Over the years following the war, the Labor party would seize control of all aspects of government. At the urging of the King, various businesses of strategic interest were slowly nationalized. These strategic nationalizations allowed J Andres to recover from the war and grow stronger than its regional neighbors. This disparity created conflict, and assassinations within J Andres were common. Phillippe, Phillippe II, and Phillippe III were all assassinated within a ten-year time period, leaving Phillippe IV to ascend to the throne at age 6. Pierre Bourbon, the longest serving President was also assassinated. Mateo Bourbon, Premier of the Commune acknowledged that J Andres needed to adapt to the new reality, and the J Andres political system was overhauled in 2124. The Commune was replaced by the Crown Council, consisting of three elected individuals who would also serve as Chancellors of three governmental departments. The President remained, but the monarchy was also granted the authority to replace any elected official in the event of a vacancy. Government and Politics Main Articles: Government of J Andres & Government Officials of J Andres The Maritime Republic of J Andres has three main branches of its government. The President holds all executive powers, the Monarch holds mostly judicial powers, and the Commune of J Andres is it's legislative body. The President may veto legislation passed by the Commune. A 2/3 vote is required to override the President's veto. A 3/4 vote of the Commune is required to remove the President or a executive department head from office. Political Parties The Nationalist Party, the Anchor Party, and the Communist Party are the largest of the numerous parties. Over the years minor parties have risen and fallen, but are typically branches of the major parties. Foreign Relations Adrik Annan drafted the Standard Protocols for Embassy Establishment Declaration in 1991, which has served as the guidelines for the creation of embassies since. 20 embassies were constructed in Embassy Circle, while another 8 were planned for Bethesda Way. During the early years of J Andres, it conducted many of its foreign relations through the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. It left the alliance in 1998 after determining that J Andres must engage in the arena of foreign affairs on its own. During its time in the NADC, J Andres served as the host nation of the Deputy Finance Minister for 14 years, and served as Director of the Trade Bureau, Business Services, and the Coalition Broadcasting Network. Military Fort Farnum is the largest military installation in J Andres. Numerous bases have been built over the years, but due to neglect, many have fallen into disrepair. One of these such bases was the Block Island Naval Institute, which is now the town of Puerto Pacis. Former Colonies *JAD LAND The first colony, established in Portugal in 1984 for a three year period. *Lunar J Andres J Andres established a Lunar Colony in 1987 with the J Andres Space Agency. *Atlantic J Andres A former colony established in the North Atlantic Union Region. *J Andres Federation of Atlantic States A colony on Gaea, launched in 1992, sometimes referred to simply as "The Federation." *Porto Pacis A former colony/district located in southern Australia. This was ceded to the Promised Land in 2007 *Macaca a governorship in Southern Australia, but ceded to the Promised Land in 2004 Economy J Andres had a great economic boom early on in its lifetime. This economic boom helped to spur construction projects and gave citizens higher incomes. During this initial growth period, some monopolies began to form in some areas, especially in those areas the controlled J Andres natural resources, Aluminum and Wheat. In the days of the Fifth Maritime Republic, Rossingol has become the center of J Andres Industry, serving as the headquarters for many of the largest corporations, especially those that manufacture goods. Annan Enterprises, a defense contractor, is the largest corporation in J Andres. JTech Industries and Pfizer Quigley are also large corporations. Demographics The Primary ethnic group is Spanish in J Andres, but they only make up 55% of the population. Although the population is Spanish, many hail from Europe and the official language is indeed English. Education J Andres posses three major colleges and universities in addition to numerous other small technical schools. * - Providence, Premier school for medical and nursing professions * - Cambridge, just outside of Boston, Premier science and engineering school * - Newport, Premier business and liberal arts school. The Commune authorized tuition assistance for continuing education via Chafee Grants after Forrest Chafee, the former Domestic Affairs Minister who was a big supporter of access to education. The Anchor Party-dominated Commune in 2053 made numerous stipulations in order to receive Chafee Grants.Funding for Colleges and Universities. (2053, April 4) The Anchor Times Each year, the Commune will release a jobs report that details expected occupational needs in the upcoming years. Chafee Grants will be awarded based on the occupational needs of the nation and a student's declared major. Grants will then be awarded to the top students seeking degrees in each profession. Students will not lose their grants in the occupational needs of the nation change during their degree process, but they will be responsible for repaying their grants if they change their declared major to a non-approved major before completion of their degree. Culture J Andres celebrates the following holidays once every 12 years: * January 1 New Year's Day, To mark the * February 25 Mercton Day, In celebration of founding President General Mercton's birthday * May 20 Remembrance Day, To remember the conclusion of the Grand Mexican War and the resulting nuclear aftermath * August 26 New England Day, In celebration of the end of New England Rule, and full independence * September 23 Independence Day, In celebration of the formation of the nation * October 7 Atlantica Day, In celebration of the day when J Andres joined the NADC in 1982 (2006) * October 30 Pacis Day, Day of Peace in memory of the Sons of Liberty War * November 14 Freedom Day, In memory of the soldiers who died in the terrorist attacks * December 25 Christmas Day, In recognition of the of Notes Category:Nations Category:Green team Category:Nations of North America Category:J Andres Category:Member of the Green Protection Agency Category:Nations of Sol-3